nyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Sealed Shrine Quest
[ Rules ] *Players need to speak to the warper → Instances → Horror Toy Factory. *Players needs to create party to enter [ at least 1 leader and 1 member, both online ] *You cannot Re-enter once you've disconnected, dead or have left the instance. [ How to enter ] *Talk to Friar Patrick (monk_test 309, 146) and choose " I want to enter " *Click The Grave of Baphoment above Friar Patrick and choose " Touch the stone " *Once inside the player needs to find a grave stone its located at 141 216 and make sure to choose both dialogues. Players need to go right, down, then right again and then at 188 201 there will be a gravestone near the area, talk to it to receive the Pendant of Spirit . *Then return the Pendant Of Spirit back to the gravestone. *Go to the center of the map and talk to the spirit altar on the map and choose all dialogues. *Talk to the torches and receive an essence of fire and a token of apostle by killing the apostle of baphoment [ 10 each ] *After returning the item it will open the portal to the second floor at the lower right of the map. Once you reach the second floor talk to the main altar to summon the Great Demon Baphomet. Caution: It is Invulnerable at this moment The spirit will instruct you to go to the seals in order to weaken baphomet. The Locations are above the main altar upper right - lower right - lower left and upper left of the map. *You must make sure to drag the Great Demon Baphomet to the seal in order to activate and to inflict damage. [ Rewards ] Upon killing " Great Demon Baphomet ", one of the possible drop items is a Cursed Baphomet Doll . which is used to make the headgear Giant Majestic Goat .Process of headgear creation: *After killing Great Demon Baphomet and receiving the Cursed Baphomet Doll in your inventory. Do not talk to the Champion NPC to warp out. Use a Butterfly Wing or use the Warp Portal acolyte skill to get out of the instance map. DO NOT talk to any other NPC, AT ALL. Come back to Friar Patrick first and DISCUSS ONLY THE DOLL. Note: Any other choice but talking to Friar Patrick about the doll that you hold in your inventory will result in failure of the headgear quest. Step 2 will not activate unless you have spoken to the Friar about the doll first. If you talk to any other NPC, or select any other option, your completion status on the instance is reset. This means if you mess up this step by selecting any other option than the doll option or talking to any other NPC, you might possibly have to redo the entire Sealed Shrine Quest again, gain completion of the instance according to the server, and regain the doll. You have been warned! ' *Speak with Rust Blackhand (prt_monk 261,91) with the following items to make the " Giant Majestic Goat . " '[ Ingredients ] 1 Cursed Baphomet Doll 1Majestic Goat 30Crystal of Darkness 50 Fragment Of Darkness 990,000 Zeny >> Credits to CakeSauce<<